


Dawn and Iris Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Dawn and Iris Farting

Dawn and Iris farted loudly in their pooped jeans as they were in a secluded area in the Unova region, being in one of the more remote routes as their farting were scaring away all the native Unova Pokémon who didn't want to faint from the rotten flatulent stink that emitted from the wind breaking girls.

"Peeyew! Oh my, are we're really stinking it up! Guess those baked beans kicked in, huh?" Dawn laughed as she had her arms wrapped around her legs, feeling her pants puff from her wet fart releases.

"Well, those and the burritos. I always wanted to see just how deep and bassy my farts could be, and it's even better with someone who has the same tuba like farts!" Iris chuckled as she was bending over while having her hands on her knees, her thunderous farting making her gassy big butt vibrate.

"Oh I agree! I think I'm gonna need new undies, though..." Dawn trailed off with an embarrassed smile.

"Ha, tell me about it. I think I made enough baked brownies in this to fill an entire plate!" Iris shouted as she could see the brown stain on her fart filled jeans get bigger with each huge poot she made.


End file.
